Golden Sun: The Morning After
by Saint Mana
Summary: 22 Years after the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age, an old foe resurfaces bringing with him new allies and new plans. A new generation of adepts must confront this foe and do all they can to prolong Weyard's survival.
1. Chapter 1

Golden Sun: The Morning After

Twenty Two Years have passed since the events of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. After the crashing down of Mt. Aleph, and the destruction of Vale, the small village was restored at the base of the Mt. Aleph's Ruins. The adepts of The Lost Age have moved on with their lives, some live in Vale, others live elsewhere. Isaac and Jenna were wed and live peacefully with their two children. Felix and Sheba too were married and they also live in peace with their three children. Garet fell in love with a local girl from Vault and they were wed, and after the death of Garet's Grandfather, Garet was succeeded him as Mayor of Vale. As for the remaining adepts, Piers returned to Lemuria and is aiding in its reconstruction. Ivan journeyed to Lama Temple to live with his sister, Hama. Mia was last seen heading north to Imil, with the intention of discovering more about the Mercury Clan's heritage. All is peaceful in the eyes of the adepts, they know not of Alex's fate, nor do they know of the fraction of the Golden Sun residing in Isaac…

* * *

Isaac tossed and turned in bed, haunted by the same dreams that have plagued him for days. This dream is different however, more specific, and more ominous. In the dream Isaac walks the Ruins of Aleph, and he stumbles and falls. He raises his head and witnesses a light flow from him and enters a young girl. The girl vanishes as a large blue sword appears over Isaac's head, Isaac cries out for her return, but his cries go unheeded. Next, the sword plunges into Isaac from above and Isaac sees devastation: Vale in Ruins, Lemuria gone, the continents deteriorating, and a large floating city crashing down upon Weyard. Throughout these visions the blue sword shifts and transforms into a figure of a clouded man. The clouded figure opens his mouth to speak, "I am-"

Awoken by a thunderous crash, Isaac bolts upright in bed. He wipes the sweat from his forehead and turns to Jenna next to him, oddly enough she is sound asleep, as if the noise did not even reach her. Puzzled and weary Isaac rises from bed to get dressed, but as he does so an apparition of the Wise One appears before him. Isaac stumbles a few steps back as the Wise One speaks.

"Isaac, we meet again," Greets the Wise One calmly. "However, I fear my visit is not a social one".

"Well," whispers Isaac with a smile, "With you it's never a social visit, is it Wise One?"

"Indeed." The Wise One retorts.

Isaac gestures to Jenna asleep in bed and motions for the image of the Wise One to follow him downstairs. Isaac relaxes into an armchair as the Wise One begins to speak.

"Isaac," The Wise One says. "There are troubling times ahead. The peace you and your family now enjoy will be cruelly split asunder. The heavens will rage, cities will burn, and the earth will weep. In your dreams, you have seen these things."

Isaac stirred restlessly in his armchair, "You know of my dreams? What do they mean, and why are they given to me and no other?"

"The dreams are prophecies Isaac, and you are one of the few who has seen them." The Wise One begins to glow as an image of various people appears before Isaac. "These are the others who witness these same visions. Some of them you may recognize, such as Feizhi and Hama. Others, you have never met."

The image loomed before Isaac, depicted around 12 different people. Isaac's gaze drifted over them one by one until, his gaze stuck fast on the last person depicted.

"Alex, he lives?" spoke Isaac anxiously, "I thought he perished with Mt. Aleph."

"Yes, he lives." The Wise One's voice contained a hint of malice, "Despite my efforts he continues to walk the world. Now, not only has he foreseen the future of Weyard, but he will be the cause of it. Alex is the sword and the figure from the visions."

Isaac jumped up from his seat and tightened hi fists, "He cannot be allowed to bring about the worlds destruction. I will defeat him."

"Peace Isaac," The Wise One pondered for a moment, "Alex must be fought, but not tonight. Tomorrow, you must gather any companions you wish then head out to meat him. He resides in a place deep within the Aleph Mountain Range, you must travel there."

The Wise One projects an image of the place he was referring to. Isaac studies the image intently before the Wise One spoke again.

"Isaac, our hopes rest with you. You must not fail."

The Wise One's apparition vanished from the room, leaving Isaac to brood on what has been revealed to him.

* * *

The next morning, Isaac gathered his friends and family in the town square, and told them of his visit with The Wise One. Throughout his retelling, Isaac's loved ones exchanged looks of worry, fear, and anticipation but they all remained silent until the end of his tale. There were several minutes of silence after Isaac finished relaying his ominous encounter, but it was Jenna who first broke the silence.

"Isaac, you are not actually going to go are you?" asked a worried Jenna, "You can't be expected to just pick up and leave! We did our part, the lighthouses are lit, and Weyard is safe!"

"Jenna," began Isaac softly, "I cannot simply ignore this. You know I can't."

"But why does it have to be you?" Jenna yelled tearfully, "Why can't someone else go? You shouldn't have to do this again, it's not fair!"

Isaac looked painfully at Jenna as if he wanted to say something, but the words never came. Seeing that Isaac was clearly set on decision, Sheba moved to comfort the distraught Jenna. She put her arms around Jenna and soothed her gently. As Jenna's sobs began to subside, Isaac turned his gaze upon Garet.

"I will go," stated Isaac adamantly, "Although, I had hoped that you would accompany me Garet."

At this, Garet shifted uncomfortably and gazed at the ground. He struggled to come up with the right words to say to Isaac. After an awkward silence, Garet looked up into Isaac's pleading eyes and carefully began to speak his mind.

"Isaac," he began slowly, "I am Mayor now, I would like little more than to aid to at your side, but I can't leave the village. The people rely on me, and to desert them at a desperate time like this, I simply can't do it. I have to stand by the village and keep the order. I must do all I can to ensure the safety of Vale and its citizens. Even among those things, I still have my family to think about. My sister has recently fallen ill, I must watch over her along with my children and wife. So you see Isaac, I am terribly sorry, but I simply cannot leave Vale."

Garet looking ashamed, could no longer look Isaac in the eye. He cast his gaze downward and awaited Isaac's reply.

"I see… you are right," said Isaac looking disappointed, "Of course, I cannot ask you to leave the village at a time like this. You must stay and give the villagers peace of mind."

Isaac tried to force a smile as he put his hand on Garet's shoulder reassuringly. Garet simply muttered another apology as he continued to gaze at the ground. Isaac stepped back from Garet and turned to face Felix. He looked pleadingly at Felix, but before Isaac could say a word, Felix quietly began to speak.

"Isaac," he said calmly, "I will not accompany you. I give you my apologies."

Isaac was shocked at what Felix had said, and he tried in vain to ask him as to why he would refuse, but no words came. Felix, never lowering his eyes, spoke again with the dignity and confidence he always held.

"Isaac I will not leave my family. I have another child to be born soon, and that child will not grow up without a father." Felix could see Isaac mixed expressions, but continued, "I have had enough of battles, and fighting. I gave seen more death than any person should, and I have no desire to see more."

"Felix you are not serious!" accused Isaac, having finally found the words he sought, "The fate of the world hangs in the balance, the world in which your family lives!"

"Should danger come to me, I will deal with it, but I will not go seeking it." retorted Felix, "I am sorry Isaac, my answer is final."

Isaac looking thoroughly defeated regarded the faces of his family and friends sadly; he could not understand why no one would stand with him against this threat. He pondered on something, anything, to say that would change their minds. He could not ask Sheba for help; she was pregnant with a child. He would not ask Jenna to accompany him; she had to watch over their young son. Throughout all his efforts, he simply could think of anyone else to ask.

As tears begin to well up in his eyes, Isaac pleaded desperately once more "Will no one stand by me? Will no one aid me in ensuring the safety of Weyard?"

A guilty silence passed over those present. Looking desperately into the downcast faces, Isaac saw no hope of gaining their aid. Just as Isaac was about to admit defeat, a young man stepped forward.

"I will go," said the youth confidently, "I will help bring down this Alex of whom you speak."

Isaac quickly turned to face the speaker; it was Garrian, eldest son of Felix and Sheba. At hearing Garrian's words, Sheba desperately tried to dissuade him. Garrian, however, simply stared into Isaac's eyes, awaiting his response. Sheba began plead with Felix to stop her son, but he maintained his silence.

"You will accompany me?" spoke Isaac in disbelief, "O-Of course! Garrian, your strength will be a valuable asset in this journey! However, I shan't take you without permission from Felix."

Garrian turned to face his father waited. Sheba grabbed Felix's arm and begged him not to allow it. Felix, however, remained silent for a good while. When at last he spoke, Sheba was not pleased to her his words.

"Son," spoke Felix calmly, "While I may hold no desire for combat, I cannot choose your path for you. Whether the day is now or years from now, I have always known you would leave. You may accompany Isaac on the condition that you do not allow yourself to be harmed. Your mother would never forgive me if you were."

Sheba wept at the thought of her son leaving, but Garrian would not turn away from the chance to prove himself. Isaac, having finally gained an ally, decided that they should leave as soon as possible. He commanded Garrian to gather up what he required, and to meet him at the village gates in three hours. As the crowd of Isaac's loved ones began to disperse, Isaac proceeded to wait at the village gates with his equipment and supplies. During the three hours of waiting, Isaac was given time to consider various possibilities and outcomes for their encounter with Alex. He knew their chances of coming out unscathed where slim, but he had to believe that The Wise One would not send him on a hopeless endeavor.

* * *

After having various citizens of Vale come and bid him a safe trip, Garrian arrived with his essentials, and He and Felix exchanged words of confidence, then began to walk from the village.

A heavy silence hung in the air and Isaac and Garrian walked from their peaceful home. However, they were not a mile from the village when the deep silence was broken. Rushed footsteps and heavy breathing could be heard coming up behind Isaac and his young companion. Isaac turned to face the intruding footsteps, and was shocked to see a familiar face.

Isaac's daughter, Robin, dashed up to them carrying a sword and some supplies. Exhausted, she manages to speak, "F-Father… I also will join you!"

As Robin stopped to catch her breath, Isaac pondered this unexpected turn of events. After Robin had rested for a while, Isaac spoke.

"Robin, this is no mere trip. You are walking into certain danger, surely you know this?" said Isaac warningly.

"Garrian is going!" retorted Robin, with a smile to Garrian, "Why can he go and not I?"

Isaac rubbed his forehead wearily as he spoke, "Robin, Garrian is older and more experienced than you."

Robin looked disappointed as he said this; she is no younger than her father was when he left on his journey. Isaac, however, is not without understanding.

"Robin…" Isaac began soothingly, "I will permit you to accompany us on one condition; you stay behind me at all times, and never risk more than you have to. Understand?"

Robin's face lit up with excitement as she heard her father's words. Robin agreed to her father's terms quickly and prepared to depart. As Isaac stepped forward to continue the journey into the Aleph Mountain Range, Robin thought she heard Isaac muttering something about Jenna killing him when they get back.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The journey through the Aleph Mountain Range was bleak and uninteresting. The skies were coloured a dull grey throughout most of the trek, this seemed to fit with the downcast atmosphere surrounding the group. The little conversation that occurred consisted of Robin trying to get Garrian to ask about her. Garrian, however, was not too liberal with his thoughts. He merely agreed or nodded to whatever Robin said. After a few days though, conversation ceased all together. Several days passed with nothing of interest, although Isaac did notice that the closer they cam to their destination, the heavier and more ominous the clouds looked.

After what seemed to be an eternity of crossing mountains, Isaac and his two young allies arrived the place foretold to him by The Wise One. As they stood before the entrance to Alex's location, a number of expressions crossed their faces. Isaac, grimacing at the thought what lay ahead, began to step towards the entrance. Garrian, grinning widely, and gripping his sword tightly, confidently strode after Isaac. Robin, however, was fearful of the enthusiasm Garrian showed. She slowly waked in the wake of her father, and prayed silently that they would all be okay somehow.

* * *

Upon entering the ominous cavern, Isaac and his young companions found themselves in what appeared to be a sanctum of similar architecture to that of Sol Sanctum. The walls and pillars where tinted blue, images of the sun were depicted in various locations, and the cracks in the walls and ceiling seemed to glow with an unnatural light. Isaac found this a bit unsettling. Sol Sanctum was a hallowed placed of immense power, and having Alex reside in a similar place did not make him feel any better. Walking through this sanctum proved to be relaxing compared to the mountainous terrain the group had become used to. There were a couple minor puzzles and a few monsters here and there, but all in all Isaac thought it was a pretty calm dungeon. Calm until they entered the central, and largest, chamber.

As Isaac, Robin, and Garrian strode into the massive chamber, they noticed Alex sitting quite comfortably about a hundred feet away, He sat in a simple, yet comfortable chair situated directly on the stone ground ten feet above Isaac. Alex looked across the chamber and down at Isaac, he smiled a little before he spoke.

"Isaac, what a pleasant surprise," Alex greeted warmly, "Please, have a seat."

Robin began looking around for a place to sit. Isaac and Garrian, however, never took their eyes of Alex.

Alex rose from his chair as he spoke again, "Come now Isaac, is this anyway to behave around old friends? You should be ashamed really; you haven't even introduced me to your charming companions."

At this Alex effortlessly warped behind Robin and continued to speak, "Now my dear, what might your name be?"

Robin jumped a little and spun around quickly. She stepped slowly backwards as she responded, "I-I'm Robin… Hi…"

Isaac gripped his sword tightly and strode over to Alex, who waved a hand and stopped Isaac in his tracks. Robin ran over to Isaac and tried to help him, but he was frozen in his position. As this happened, Garrian cast a concerned glance over at Isaac and Robin, but returned his focus to Alex. Grinning widely, Alex moved over to greet Garrian. Garrian simply stared at Alex; he looked into his eyes and saw himself reflected there. Garrian could not help but wonder at this, but just as he began to ponder it, Alex spoke to him.

"Ah, you resemble an old friend of mine. His name is Felix, perhaps you know him?" Alex said fondly.

"The Felix of whom you speak is my father. I am Garrian, his eldest son." spoke Garrian fluidly, "You also knew my mother, Sheba."

Alex stared for a moment into Garrian's eyes. He felt as if Alex was staring into his very soul. After a moment, Alex seemed to snap out of it, "You are the child of my dear friends Felix and Sheba! This is quite magnificent; surely your parents spoke of me?"

"Indeed, although not much was said," Garrian answered thoughtfully, "Though I know not why."

"Interesting indeed." answered Alex darkly.

A heavy sort of atmosphere seemed to weigh upon Garrian when Alex said this. Garrian thought deeply as to why his parents so rarely mentioned Alex, and as to why Isaac has come to defeat him.

As Garrian brooded silently, Alex glided over to Isaac and Robin and released his bind on Isaac. Immediately, Isaac drew his sword and swung at Alex. Alex, however, had already warped back to his chair a hundred feet away, and ten feet above.

"Alex!" roared Isaac, "Return at once!"

Alex glared coldly at Isaac as he spoke again, "Isaac, you should join me. We share a mutual power that will be quite crucial in the coming days."

Isaac needed to time to think of a reply. He loudly declared his feelings, "You jest! I would never consort with the likes of you!"

"I thought not," said Alex offhandedly, "However, I am sure there is one among who would."

"Robin would never-" began Isaac, but Alex interrupted him.

"I was not talking about Robin, Isaac!" declared Alex smugly.

Isaac, in sudden realization, noticed Garrian striding towards Alex. Garrian seemed not the least bit concerned over what he was doing, thus Isaac was sure it was some sort of trick. Isaac demanded that Alex release Garrian's mind from whatever illusion he was under, but before Alex could respond, Garrian had a few words to say.

"Sorry Isaac, I am under no enchantment. I do this of my own will." declared Garrian as he strode forward, "I desire power. This person can provide me with a means of obtaining that power, and therefore I will side with him. I do not know or care what he plans to do, but until I have the power I desire, I will collaborate with him. A person without power is hardly a person at all."

Isaac was speechless. He could only stare as Garrian arrived at Alex's side. Robin, however, was not so silent.

"Garrian, you can't do this!" screamed a tearful Robin, "I don't want you to leave me!"

Upon hearing her voice, Garrian got a look of confliction in his face, but struggled to remain resolute.

"I am sorry Robin," spoke Garrian barely loud enough for her to hear, "It torments me to see you in tears, but I will do this. How am I to protect you and my siblings, with the little power I have? So you see, I must do this, until I am stronger."

Robin struggled to find words to convince her dear friend, however she was unable to summon any words at all. As Robin wept helplessly, Isaac demanded that Garrian return to his senses. Garrian, however, shrugged of Isaacs demands as if he had never heard them. Isaac, gripping his sword so tightly it hurt, rushed towards Garrian declaring that he will drag the youth back if he must.

Alex, not wanting to jeopardize his new ally, warped in front of Isaac and knocked him back with a torrent of water summoned through psynergy. As Isaac managed to stop himself from buckling under the intense water pressure, but he found himself slightly wounded. Alex holding his right hand out in front of him, called back the spent water off the floor and compressed into the shape of a long sword. 

Robin, who had been watching from afar through crying eyes, gazed at Alex's new sword with horror. Its image stuck in her mind as she thought of her father. The sword was about five inches in width, and the blade was four feet in length. The sword had no guard, and the hilt was wrapped in blue velvet. Robin saw her father's image reflect briefly in the sword. At seeing this, ran to Isaac's side and tried to help him run. Robin gasped as Alex launched another torrent of water in their direction. She shut her eyes as the mass of water streamlined towards them.

Isaac, knowing that if Robin were to be hit by such psynergy she would surely be killed, threw himself in front of her and took the full force of the attack. He was slightly dazed but he still managed to counterattack by burying Alex beneath tones of stone with a flurry of Venus psynergy. With Alex temporarily unable to act, Isaac turned to Robin and spoke.

"Robin," he said breathlessly, "I want you to run. Get back to Vale and tell everyone what has transpired here. It is worse that we feared."

"I cannot simply leave you and Garrian!" she yelled helplessly, "We must all escape together!"

"Garrian is lost to us." Isaac breathed softly

"But if we could just-" Robin began sadly.

"Robin," Isaac commanded, "You will flee. Now! I will handle things here, and take care of Garrian. Get moving!"

Robin's tear stricken face showed a myriad of emotions, fear, sadness, loneliness, but Robin gave her father a forced look of happiness, then turned her back and ran towards the chambers entrance. As she was running, she looked back and saw that Garrian was no longer present. As memories of Garrian flooded her mind, a loud explosion shook the chamber. Robin was thrown from her feet by the shockwave. She looked behind her to see that Alex had erupted from the earthen prison Isaac had forced upon him. Alex, absolutely radiating with power, gripped sword in hand as he stalked towards Isaac. The last think Robin saw as she fled the chamber, was Isaac struggling to block Alex's endless attacks.

* * *

Robin raced through the familiar sanctum. Passed all the now solved puzzles and through all the unlocked doors. Bypassing all the monsters, Robin emerged from the sanctum in a flurry of tears. As she stood outside the sanctum, she gazed out at the Aleph Mountain Range, and began to make her way back to Vale.

The return trip through the mountains was harsh. Robin had little supplies remaining, and it was several days to Vale. Robin, however, persevered and managed to return to Vale, exhausted and in dire need of food. As she struggled to carry herself through the gates of Vale, she collapsed in the Town Square. She thought she saw a familiar face as she drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
